Ryoga Hibiki (Continuum-32145896)
Ryoga Hibiki is Ranma Saotome's eternal rival. Upon being reunited with his mother he found out that Genma was his real father making Ranma his brother. Overview A few years prior to the events of the series Ryoga meet Ranma at his junior high school where the pair soon became rivals as Ranma continually got the last pieces of bread during lunch, usually knocking down Ryoga in the process as he attempted to do the same. This eventually lead Ryoga to challenge Ranma at the vacant lot behind his home. Ranma, however, left after waiting for three days, with Ryoga finally arriving on the fourth; deepening his anger towards Ranma. Shortly after this Ranma left for China, prompting Ryoga to follow him there. Some time after heading to China Ryoga found himself helplessly lost in Jusenkyo where he was knocked off a cliff by a recently-cursed Ranma, resulting in him falling into the Heitowennīchuan spring and acquiring his own curse. Following a narrow escape from nearly being eaten by Genma and the Jusenkyo Guide, Ryoga ended up accidentally knocking his mother into a spring while chasing after them before he began his return journey to Japan. After finally returning to Japan, Ryoga started to try and track down Ranma. Despite getting lost several times, Ryoga eventually finds himself outside Furinkan High School where he soon finds Ranma to get his revenge. Ranma, however, doesn't remember Ryoga, much to his annoyance. Once Ranma finally does recall Ryoga's name the pair begin fighting until Ryoga loses sight of Ranma and storms through the school looking for him, before getting lost in the streets of Furinkan once more. Not believing that Ryoga would be angry over something so petty Nabiki cornered him to explain what was going on. While she was sympathetic about his curse she tried to stress that it was an accident not truly malicious on Ranma’s part. However Ryoga proved stubborn she got him to agree to just a plain, old fashioned out-in-the-open fight, no quarter asked or given. Ryoga accepts training from Cologne when he discovers how skilled Ranma has become. Ranma, Genma, Nabiki, Shampoo and Akane also go training in the same mountains. However Akane ended up siding with Ryoga. Akane observes Cologne teaching the Breaking Point technique, which can shatter rocks with a single poke. He ended up mastering it as a result of his guilt at pretending to be her pet. Ryoga exhibits superhuman endurance in their fight as a result of his training, forcing Ranma to end the match quickly with his hundred fists. However the two ended up falling into the river revealing his curse. While Akane ended up forgiving him he was on thin ice with her. He was eventually enrolled into Furinkan High School along with Shampoo which happened to be the day that Godai Kuno returned. Who ended up kidnapping Akane and Ryoga and used them to demonstrate his knew policies. Ranma and Ryoga’s rivalry ended when Ranma gave Ryoga his Jusenkyo water that Ukyo brought back from china when it was discovered that she didn’t bring enough. Effectively curing Ryoga in sacrifice of himself. The rivalry was quickly switched to Ukyo due to Akane’s crush on her. the two finally came to blows when Ukyo swollowed a love pearl and fell in love with Akane. Abilities Ryoga is an exceptionally proficient martial artist, while slower than Ranma he has a lot of strength and stamina to his punches and the way he handled his umbrella demonstrates that he has lots of practice. He not only can use it as a thrusting or blocking weapon, when he unfolds it he can hurl it like a top. Ryoga is a beserker, it’s in his blood, which is not entirely human. He is a force to be reckoned with and a very good student of the martial arts. He mastered the Amaguriken in just over one day while Ranma took a week to gain his speed technique, albeit of the two of them, Ranma is much faster. Category:(Continuum-32145896)